Cherche encore
by Spiria
Summary: Un rendezvous clandestin...La lune les accompagne... Une confiance palpable naîtra entre eux suite à ce rendezvous...Les étoiles veillent sur eux...La nuit leur appartient...


J'ai de l'inspiration alors (j'en profite) je poste un nouveau one-shot. En espérant qu'il vous plaira, Bonne Lecture…

**Cherche encore :**

**Neji, regarde la lune, elle est pleine ce soir…**

**Quelle phrase énigmatique ! Y avait-il un sens caché à ces quelques mots... C'est ce que je me demandais, perché sur le toit de la demeure Hyuga avec ma cousine…**

**Neji…crois-tu que la lune est heureuse là-haut ? Ne se sent-elle pas seule, une fois que la ville s'endort, une fois que la ville est calme de toute activité ? **

**Sa question m'a surpris. Levant les yeux vers elle, je lui lance un regard d'incompréhension… Mais elle ne me regarde pas… Elle a les yeux levés vers le ciel et elle fixe la lune comme si elle voulait fusionner avec elle… Qu'est-ce qu'Hinata est belle ! Avec ses yeux brillants comme des diamants, avec ses cheveux luisants et foncés qui se marient avec la couleur de la nuit…instantanément, mon cœur se met à battre plus fort, mes sens s'éveillent, comme pour me rappeler quels sentiments j'éprouve envers elle…de l'amour…de la tendresse…Je m'approche d'elle, silencieusement, et m'assis doucement à son côté …**

**Non, la lune ne se sens pas seule…Elle nous protège de ses rayons éclatants…Elle veille sur nous comme une mère…**

**Hinata ne semble pas m'avoir entendue…Elle est toujours prostrée dans la même position…**

**Mais la lune est similaire à toi Hinata…Elle, elle recherche ses fils et ses filles parmi toutes les étoiles qui sont dans le ciel…Toi, tu cherches à devenir plus forte pour pouvoir être une digne héritière…**

**Hinata a tourné son regard vers moi. Je peux y lire une tristesse infinie…**

**Je n'y arriverai jamais Neji ! Père en demande trop…Je ne serai jamais l'héritière des Hyuga…**

**Je la regarde quelques secondes, la détaille…Les traits de son visage, sa bouche, son nez, ses joues…Elle ressemble à un petit être frêle, un être fait de porcelaine…Comme si rien qu'en la touchant, elle allait se briser…A ce moment là, si Hinata m'avait demandé de lui décroché une étoile, je la lui aurais rapporté, rien que pour revoir ce regard…**

**Hinata, ne te décourage pas…**

**Ma voix résonne et se perds au plus profond de la nuit. Elle est grave, sereine, un peu rauque et rempli de graviter…Ce soir-là, pour la première fois, j'allais parler à ma cousine avec le fond de mon cœur… **

**Hinata, tu es forte…Tu as juste du mal à t'en rendre compte…**

**Mais je n'eus pas le temps de continuer…**

**Neji, tu dis que je ressemble à la lune…Tu le penses vraiment ? Si c'était vrai tu me ferais plaisir…J'ai toujours rêvé de ressembler à la lune…De toutes les planètes qui entourent le Terre, n'est ce pas la plus belle et la plus mystérieuse ?**

**Je ne réponds rien…Je ne pouvais pas répondre…Cela aurait été indécent pour un membre de la Bunke de répondre à l'héritière de la branche principale qu'il la trouvait aussi radieuse que la pleine lune…Qu'il l'aimait à lui décroché les étoiles et les planètes… Qu'il l'aimait à la protéger de tous ses ennemis…Qu'il la vénérait comme une déesse…Qu'il rêvait d'elle toutes les nuits…**

**Neji…Je ne veux pas l'avis d'un membre de la Bunke…Je ne veux pas l'avis de mon Kagemusha…Je veux l'avis de mon meilleur ami, de mon cousin…**

**Cette supplication me laissa sans voix…**

**Hinata, je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais…Je n'ai donc aucune hésitation à dire que tu ressembles à la lune. Et je veux que tu te souviennes, lorsque tu iras t'entraîner avec ton père, que comme la lune qui revient chercher toutes les nuits ses enfants sans répits, toi tu chercheras le pouvoir et la force de devenir l'héritière…Et tu n'abandonneras jamais car lorsqu'on y croit tout se réalise…Promet-le moi… **

**Je me levais, me plaçais derrière elle, m'assis et refermé mes bras autour de sa taille frêle…Elle se raidit puis appuya sa tête contre mon épaule…Je me basculai en arrière, l'emmenant avec moi, de sorte que nous étions couché sur le toit à regarder les étoiles filantes défiler.**

**Je te le promet, Neji…**

**C fut les derniers mots que j'entendis…A la respiration régulière d'Hinata, je devinais qu'elle s'était endormie…**

**Je me relevais donc doucement et la portait jusqu'à son lit…Je l'y déposais et lui glissais quelques mots à l'oreille**

**Cherche le force au fond de ton cœur, Hinata, c'est là qu'elle se trouve…Cherche…Cherche encore…**

**Je remontais sur le toit, demeurant encore quelques instants assis les yeux levés vers la lune…**

**Et puis soudain, déchirant le silence dans lequel était plongé la ville, une mélodie s'éleva, chantée sans doute par une petite fille :**

**« Y'a tant de murs qui te retiennent,**

**Trop d'inaccessibles échelles, **

**Dans tes rêves ou dans tes mots,**

**Tu as choisit l'envers à la peine,**

**Ailleurs ou d'autres arcanciels,**

**Tracent des mondes plus beaux…**

**Je la reconnaissais, je l'entendais souvent dans mon enfance cette chanson…**

**« Cherche encore, tant que brûlera ta flamme,**

**Le paradis qui dort,**

**Dans les secrets de ton âme,**

**Cherche encore,**

**Suis ta ligne, écrit tes lois,**

**Si tu peux, cherche encore plus fort**

**Et si jamais tu te perds,**

**Je serai là…Je serai là…**

**Hinata, si tu abandonnes, si tu te perds dans les couloirs de ton âme, je serai là…Je serai là…**

**« Je veux rester dans ton espace, **

**Une petite porte ouverte,**

**Dans les couloirs où tu fuis,**

**Derrière les barreaux de ta mémoire,**

**Même où la raison déserte,**

**Je t'enttendrai sans un bruit,**

**Va plus loin…**

**« Cherche encore,**

**Tant que brûlera ta flamme,**

**Le paradis qui dort,**

**Dans les secrets de ton âme,**

**Cherche encore,**

**Suis ta ligne et crée tes lois,**

**Si tu peux cherche encore plus fort,**

**Et si jamais tu te perds, je serai là…Je serai là…**

**Hinata, je t'en fais le serment sur les sentiments d'amour profond que j'éprouve envers toi, jamais tu ne seras seule, jamais…**

**Fin.**

**Voilà point final. Ce one-shot est moins dramatique que ceux que je fais d'habitude. J'aimerais avoir votre avis, alors mettez-moi des reviews, même si vous n'avez pas aimé.**

**Spiria.**


End file.
